Mii Fighter Battle Royale
GoopyLad= Description The three Mii Fighters from Super Smash Bros. take each other on in a fight to the death! Which one will come out on top? Battle I'm really bad at writing intros, so let's get into the fight already. HERE WE GOOOO! Brawler jumped right at Swordfighter, who quickly dodged out of the way and hit Brawler with a few sword swings. Brawler used an Exploding Side Kick, launching Swordfighter back. However, while the two were fighting, Mii Gunner was charging a Charge Blast. Right before Swordfighter hit Brawler with a Gale Stab, Gunner released the Charge Blast, knocking Swordfighter back. Swordfighter quickly threw a Chakram at Gunner, knocking her back, before running up to her with a quick stab. Gunner retaliated with a Grenade Launch, knocking Swordfighter away, before running up and kicking him up with a Cannon Jump Kick. However, Brawler used Shot Put, hitting Gunner. Gunner shot a missile at Brawler, only for it to suddenly be reflected back at her by Mii Swordfighter. Swordfighter than charged up a Gale Stab, and stabbed Gunner. Despite the fatal wounds, however, Gunner was still somehow alive, but barely. Within a few minutes, she would probably die. Gunner removed the sword from her body, and tossed it aside. Swordfighter tried to reach for it, but Gunner kicked him away. She used Bomb Drop, which exploded, knocking Swordfighter into the air, as she took her final breath. K.O! 1 Swordfighter quickly dodged a few punches from Brawler, and grabbed his sword. Brawler used Burning Dropkick, but Swordfighter blocked it with Blade Counter, and launched Brawler into the air. He jumped up and used Hero's Spin, knocking Brawler even farther away. Swordfighter dashed at Brawler, but he quickly jumped up and used a Soaring Axe Kick. Swordfighter jumped out of the way, and then reflected a Shot Put with Reversal Slash. Brawler was knocked back a bit by the reflected Shot Put, only to jump at Swordfighter and use Onslaught. Swordfighter swung his sword a few times, hitting Brawler, and finished with a Blurring Blade. Sword'''fighter jumped up, and charged up a Gale Stab, and used it... However, Brawler blocked the attack, and used Counter Throw to toss Swordfighter away. Brawler's Final Smash Meter was full, so he used Feint Jump to launch Swordfighter back onto the ground, and used Omega Blitz on him. Brawler unleashed the flurry of punches, before finishing Swordfighter off with one final explosive punch, which went straight through Swordfighter. K.O! 2 Brawler let Swordfighter's corpse fall to the ground as he walked away. Results MII BRAWLER... WINS! |-|Jackthomasmoore= '''Mii Fighter Battle Royale is a DBX Made by Jackthomasmoore! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Announcer: Select your Warrior! (P1 selects the Brawler) (P2 selects the Swordsfighter) (Another slot comes in) (P3 selects the Gunner) Announcer: Settle it in DBX! HERE WE GOOO! Conclusion Next Time Jimmy Hopkins pulls out his Slingshot for DBX! Who Do You Think Will Win in my version? The Brawler The Swordsfighter The Gunner Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:GoopyLad's DBX's Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:Season Premiere